Seven of Nine gets Seven to Nine Inches
by dbud
Summary: Seven of Nine is captured by a rogue Klingon vessel and taken as a sex slave.


**Disclaimer: Not real. Just a story. Don't read if you don't want to.**

**Seven of Nine gets Seven to Nine Inches**

* * *

By Dbud (feedback requested, email dbud000 or through the message boards)

Starring:

Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine

Warning: this story contains rape and violence.

* * *

The trip had been uneventful until a few seconds ago. Seven of Nine, a former Borg and adopted member of the starship Voyager crew, had been sent to scout for races technologically advanced enough to be traded with. Her mission had lasted about three days and she had discovered one such planet. She was now headed back to the rendezvous coordinates.

The Voyager was a Federation starship from the Alpha Quadrant. They had been thrown millions of light-years away from home into the Delta Quadrant several years ago. Ever since they had been trying to get home, trading, bartering and sometimes fighting with the various races native to this region of space they encountered along the way.

Seven of Nine began to tap the control panel of the shuttle as several red lights flashed and the female voice of the computer spoke to her...

"Warning, warning...enemy vessel detected."

"Give me full power!" Seven of Nine barked back.

"Negative! We are trapped in a tractor beam. It is draining our shields and warp cells."

"Where did this ship come from? Why didn't we detect it?"

"Unknown. It was not detected by sensors until it..."

Just then the computer's voice was cut off as the ship lost power. She knew that without power there were no shields and without shields Seven of Nine knew what would be coming...

Just then the air began to shimmer and the interior of the shuttle began to fade from view. Unable to move, the tall lithe blonde female watched as her shuttle was replaced with the alien interior of the ship that had attacked her. As the transporter beam deposited within the new vessel, she took in her surroundings.

The ship was dark and the room she was in was made of metal, in stark contrast to the brighter and softer Federation ship she came from. She was standing on a transporter platform and was not alone in the room. Also inside were three large humanoids. They stood a good head taller than the average human and were broader and heavier as well. Their apparent uniforms was a combination of leather and metal and appeared to double for armor. Their mouths had large teeth that protruded past their lips and their foreheads were misshapen as their skull had a ridge of bony protrusions running from their brow back to their hairlines.

Even though she had never encountered this species before, Seven of Nine recognized them from Voyager's data banks, which she had studied extensively. They were Klingons.

Before she could even think about taking some offensive action, the tall silver body suit clad woman stopped as she saw three large hand held weapons pointed at her.

"Move!" one of the Klingons barked at her.

The alien spoke a gruff language but due to her translator pinned to her chest, Seven of Nine heard English. Realizing now wasn't the time to put up a fight, she complied and followed one of the Klingons while the other two walked behind her. She was led through dark and dank corridors of the ship until two large metal doors slid open with a creak as they approached.

The four entered what appeared to be the bridge.

Around the outer walls were control consoles similar to the bridge of the Voyager but lit with an ominous red glow. The front wall was occupied by a large view screen and in the center of the room, at the top of several stairs, was a large chair, obviously for the captain. Inside the bridge, were another five Klingons, including the one sitting in the center chair, who stood as her captors led her in.

The captain was tall and a bit leaner than the others but dressed in the same combination of leather and metal as the rest.

Seven of Nine had studied the Klingon culture and decided to take on an offensive posture in hopes of gaining some respect.

"Why did you attack my ship?!" she barked at the male approaching her.

WHAP!

The captain backhanded her hard across the face, nearly taking the strong woman off her feet. She held a hand to her face and tasted blood in her mouth.

"You do not ask the questions here female!" was the response she got in return, "Who are you?"

"I-I am designated Seven of Nine, crewmember of the Federation ship Voyager."

At the word 'Federation' several of the Klingons seemed to trade looks and muted words.

"Federation? What is the Federation doing in this quadrant?"

"Nothing. The Voyager was trapped here and are simply trying to get home. I didn't think Klingons were native to this quadrant either."

She knew she was risking another blow by asking but needed to know what they were doing here.

"Correct. We too are here against our will. We fell through a worm hole and ended up here."

"Then we have a common mission. Let me contact my ship, I am sure..."

"NO! We do not need the help of any Federation ship. They most likely will be destroyed soon anyway."

"You are the captain then?" she asked.

"Well, originally I was the first officer. But I killed him after his incompetence got us trapped here and took over the ship."

The other Klingons made loud grunting noises that Seven of Nine took as laughter. The captain stepped back several steps and began to look her up and down. Seven of Nine knew her outfit was skin tight and had received similar looks from the male crew of the Voyager. She had never concerned herself with such matters but now, standing surrounded by the Klingons, she felt suddenly self-conscious.

"I have never seen a human in person before...are you a typical human female?"

"I suppose."

Reaching up, the captain of the vessel took the thin fabric of her jumpsuit in his hands and with a quick hard downward yank ripped it down the middle nearly to her waist. Stepping back again, he smiled, at least that's what Seven of Nine assumed was a smile, while the other Klingons erupted in deep rumbling cheers.

Seven of Nine's ample breasts were totally exposed and hanging free. Her skin was pale and centered in the middle were two dark brown circles and centered in them were two small pebble shaped protrusions. Seven didn't move as she was leered at. The remaining Klingons all seemed to stand a bit straighter as if to get a better look at her. The captain approached and pulled a large tri-bladed dagger from his belt as he did. Placing the tip under her chin, he let the blade move down her chest to her left tit, smiling and lecherously looking down at her as he did.

"Do you intend to rape me?" Seven asked in a calm matter-of-fact tone.

The captain looked a bit surprised, "There is no such thing as rape in Klingon culture," he told her, "Any female which cannot fight off a male suitor is taken."

Turning he waved his hand towards a darkened corner of the bridge, "Just ask them."

Seven of Nine looked as two figures stepped into the light. She had not realized when she had entered but two of the eight Klingons were actually females. They stood slightly shorter than the others and had somewhat more feminine features with less jagged teeth and foreheads. Also, underneath their armor the two females sported large and swollen bellies indicating they were both pregnant.

Realizing her predicament, "Very well then."

"So you intend to fight then?" the captain asked.

"No actually," as she spoke, Seven of Nine took the two rough and torn edges of her suit and peeled them the rest of the way off. Pulling her arms out and sliding the remainder down to her mid-thigh.

Doing so revealed the rest of her body which was tight and lean. The Klingons looked her up and down. Her thighs were strong and between her legs was a small tuft of blonde hair. Turning, she placed her hands on one of the consoles and stood with her legs apart, her tight round buttocks raised high as if she was offering herself to them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" the captain of the vessel asked haltingly as if he was shocked.

"What's the matter?" Seven replied, "It's obvious what you intend to do."

"Well, yes, but why aren't you putting up a fight?"

Seven stood and turned to face him seeming a bit exasperated, "Well, let's look at the facts. I am stranded on a Klingon vessel, surrounded by armed and armored Klingons with probably another ten or so on other parts of the ship. Even if I could overcome one or two of you, which is doubtful, I would still fall to the remainder. So, my predicament would not be changed as I would still be taken but only after being beaten and injured further. Correct?"

The captain seemed a bit taken off guard by her calm demeanor in stating her situation, "BAH!" the captain grunted, "What's the fun in having a female who doesn't fight first?!"

"If it makes any difference," Seven continued, "Any sexual encounter between us will be non-consensual. My compliance will only be a matter of self preservation not consent as it appears any resistance on my part will be futile given my situation."

The captain seemed to be considering what she had said, "I suppose it will have to do."

Nodding, Seven turned and reassumed the position bent over the console as the captain tore open his pants and revealed his large and erect sex organ. Taking a fist full of Seven's blonde hair, he held her firmly as he, with no hesitation, entered her pussy from behind. Unable to contain herself, Seven of Nine cried out sharply...

"GYAH!"

The Klingons seemed to enjoy her outburst as the captain began to fuck her, violently slamming his cock in and out of her cunt. The pain was incredible as Seven felt she was being torn apart. Whether this was because she was simply sexually inexperienced or because the Klingon penis had some ridges or protrusions similar to the ones on their heads she was not sure. But the agony was quite clear.

The captain grunted as he raped her over the console. And as he did, Seven reached out and took the edges of the metal platform in her hands. Gripping it hard, her knuckles turned white as it was the only support she had while being brutalized.

Seven had always prided herself on her logic and strength of mind but she found herself near the breaking point as she could not contain her emotions which flared just as violently as her rape.

"NO!" she screamed as her womanhood was pummeled.

Unable to resist the urge to break free, Seven tried to stand and began to struggle but was thrown roughly back down. Her rapist seemed to love her new found resistance...

"HA! That's it bitch! Fight!" he snarled as he drove his cock deep into the soft tender folds of her pussy.

"RRAAAAYYYHHHHH!" Sevens creamed as it felt like she was being torn in two.

Luckily for her, the Captain's stamina wasn't up to his talk and he felt himself ready to climax quickly. Without stopping, he thrust several more times and Seven felt a warm wet fluid fill her birth canal as the Klingon released his semen into her. He continued to hold her down as he grunted and thrust wildly inside her, continuing to release streams of his alien cum.

Finally, after another minute of rape, he let her go and stepped back. Both the captain and Seven were panting from the ordeal.

"I-I had no idea human pussy could be so tight and sweet!" he announced to the room and all the crew, including the females, began to laugh loud and rough.

Unable to control herself any longer, Seven stood and spun. Throwing a right punch she intended to take the captain's head off. But the captain, while tired, was ready for her. Catching Seven's fist in his large hand, he responded by delivering a brutal backhand to the pretty blonde's head that sent her flying. Seven's naked body slammed into the wall and she was immediately set upon by two of the bridge crew. A blade was placed against her throat and Seven closed her eyes, expecting to be killed.

"Stop!" the captain called out. Looking down on her, "I think we should give our females a respite."

With a wave of his hand, "Take her to the breeding room."

As Seven was hoisted to her feet, the captain sat in his chair, "Given our dire predicament, she will provide some much needed entertainment to the crew."

As Seven was dragged from the bridge, she heard the captain give the command to destroy her shuttle.

She was carried down a corridor into a small windowless room. In the center of the chamber, was a metal device which Seven quickly found herself strapped into with chains and leather belts. Her wrists were bound and a collar was fitted around her neck and connected to the device as her ankles were also secured with her legs spread wide. Once done, she was bent over, with her ass lifted high and a gag was fastened between her teeth preventing her from speaking as well.

Once finished the two guards began an argument that, even without her translator as he uniform had been stripped away, she could tell was over which would be the first to rape her. Apparently, one of them pulled rank as the second did not look happy but stepped aside. Smiling and laughing, the winner opened his pants and slipped his cock into her pussy while Seven screamed into her gag and fought against her restraints.

Meanwhile...several light-years away...

"Any sign of her?" Captain Janeway asked and received yet another negative response from her helmsman.

The end (for Seven of Nine).


End file.
